


Streams of red

by SapphireKayBlue



Series: Langst [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Blood, Cutting, Depression, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Other, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 11:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14331804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireKayBlue/pseuds/SapphireKayBlue
Summary: Short story of Lance cutting





	Streams of red

**Author's Note:**

> Look at the tags. BE WARNED

Lance's P.O.V

* * *

 

I haven't in so long. I can't break my clean streak but I need to... I need to know I'm not dreaming. 

I know I put my blades under the sink... I gotta feel for the tape... There. 

 

I take off my clothes, all but my boxers. My last cuts are now scars... They're silver against my skin. 

 

With a shaky hand I dig the metal into my flesh. Blood seeps out immediately. The pain brings tears to my eyes as I sob out. I carve, going right. Making a curve. I do a straight line. I see the fat of my thighs.  _Ugly._ I carved ugly in my skin. By now the floor is red as I go over my two thighs. I have so many red lines littering the spread. 

I go to my stomach. Dragging the razor blade over the bottom. I wince, going faster.  I need more. More pain.. My wrist. I go down and across. Making x's and patterns till I feel like I'm going to die. 

I deserve this all, right? 

 


End file.
